Chaos of the Kirkland's
by Hetaliambydd
Summary: Just some shit about the uk
1. Chapter 1

**hay hay hay anywho it's like late so I wrote this =p**

he was late _really_ late , england was never late and here we are with no england

"Sigh we can't start the meeting without the host isn't here what should we do?"asked Japan

"I say we should go check on him I know where Iggy lives"said America while munching on a burger

"Alright then lead the vay"they all got up and followed America to England's house a few minutes later they where at his house

"Alright here we are "he was about to know untill he hears some yelling

 _ENGLAND GET YE ARSE UP WE'RE LATE! Scotland_

 _WHAT THE FUCK QUI slam FUCK GET THE FUCKING CRUMPETS I TAKEING THEM ON THE GO! England_

 _SHUT THE FUCK IT'S 7:20...SHIT WE'RE LATE! Wales_

 _IRELAND GET YOUR LEPRECHAUN ARSE OUT OF BED WE'RE LATE! Scotland_

 _WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE'S ME BOXERS, FUCK IT IM GOING COMMANDO! Ireland_

 _Everyone snickering even russia and Japan_

 _OH WAII ENGLAND DON'T GO IN THE KITCHEN OR I'LL SHOVE A LEEK DOWN YOUR THROUGHT! Wales_

 _#360 NO SKOPE CRUMPETS CHUCK slam! Scotland_

 ** _BWM TOWN BWM TOWNN_**

 _NOW MY ALARM GOSE OFF?! Wales_

 _SHUT UP SHEEP SHAGGER! Ireland_

 _WE SHAG EM YOU EAT EM!Wales_

They were dying

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!All of them_

 _ITS THE END OF THE WORLD GET IN THE BUNKER I GOT CRUMPETS! (#danisnotonfire refrance) england_

 _WERE OUT OF TEA BAGS! Scotland_

 _WHAT! England_

 _TESCO NOW!Wales_

 _Slip SHIT FUCK IT WE'RE GOING TO COSTA! Ireland_

they ran out of the root only to find the nation's on the floor clutching their stomachs laughing

"Bloody hell what are you guys doing here?!"

"You were late so we came here to check up on you!"the he continued to laugh

"Oi can I ask he a question?"

"What aru?"

All of the Kirkland's pointed to the sun "the fuck is that?!"

That's when they losted it


	2. Chapter 2

Again they were at his house but this time there was no meeting they just found his living hbets interesting

England was in the kitchen makeing some tea with some earphones dining a song and they were shocked

 _hello from the other side!_

 _I must of called a thousand times!_

 _To tell you sorry!_

"holy crap he can sing Iggy can sing !"

Everyone was shocked afterwards they went to Scotlands room to see him do whatever

He was playing the pipes with his kilt then everyone left

Now for Ireland

 _im too sexy for my shirt_

 _Too sexy for_ _my shirt_

 _So sexy it hurts!_

they were laughing

"Wow aru"

"Who knew they like to sing"

"Let's check up on the last one"so they went to Wales room and what they saw was a little wired some how all of the brother's was behind his door listing to him the So did we

 _pam fod petha drwg yn digwydd I popol da?!_

 _Pam Mae Nhw dweud Mae nhw mynd I le gwell?!_

 _Pam allwn no troi bysedd ar amser yn ol?!_

 _Lle wy't ti'n agos a dim rhy bell!_

 _Dwi gofyn pa paaa dyw?!_

 _Dwi gofyn pa paaaa dywww?!_

they didn't understand but it was beautiful France cried a little though and the Kirkland's had a sad smile on their face

"Yo France dude you understand him?"

"Oui I do know a good amount of Welsh and that that was sad!"he cried

"France-san what did he say?"

" I'll repeat in English ok in the literal translation okay

Why dose bad stuff happen to good people

Why do they say they go too a better place

(I don't know this I'm bad at translation but something about turning a finger)

Were you close and not too far

I ask what god

I ask what god"

France finished the translation and every one was crying except Russia he kept smileing

They went at door and knocked england came down and awnser it

"Bloody hell why are you here!? And most importantly why are you crying?!"

"Your brother's singing was beautiful but we didn't understand so France translated it is and and ITS SO SAD!"America cried

Turned out Wales heard that

"Oh thanks"then he walked off


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting for once was going smoothly but what they didn't know America and Hong Kong has a prank up their sleeve

"Alright America present your presentation"Germany sighed

"Kay"he signed Hong Kong then he nodded not he started to talk while he was Hong Kong was setting up some fire crackers

Suddenly America shouted 3 2 1!

Then there were firecracker's but that was the on shocking thing england did a James bond thing flipped out of his chair his brothers also doing so somehow got enough chairs to make a mini castle with and hid in it

Japan ran out of the room to get water, Italy was scared, china was scolding Hong Kong and America,Germany was comforting Italy after it went out they looked at the mini fort the Kirkland's did

"We got exactly 1 muinet before the spell is ready getbinbye positions!"mummbeld Scotland the rest nodded it was a teleportation spell used for emergencies

"Alright 5,4,3,2,1!"and they disappeared

"What happened?"asked everyone except France

"Oh they must have telepoted away "

"How do you know Pappa?"asked a quite voice bet y'all thought I forgot about Canada hehe

"When they were little they're mother tought them to fight and to know when to retreat but for zis I think it was because their mother tought them to retreat for any sound on any sudden sound"

They never looked at the Kirkland's the same way again


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of the rare days that England was late well at least he's not hosting so they have started ,while in the middle of the meeting Italy was finishing his presentation untill england came running into the room gasping for air

Before anyone could say anything Wales came jumping through the window while skreaming 'THE TWINS ARE COMING!'Then he grabed england and ran off soon after Scotland broke through the door skreaming 'arse holes don't leave me alone!' then ran off after them about a muinet later Ireland and north Ireland came

"Why did they run off?" Ireland poughted

"I know how to get em back though"he smirked he took a deep breath and walked to the smashed window "EVERY SINGLE WELSH MAN IS A THEAF AND SHEEP SHAGGER AND WHO NEEDS THE WELSH LANGUAGE!"he yeld France and Ireland gasped he said the 3 forbidden words

They saw a massive trail of dust coming towards them

"BE FWCK ARI CH'DI DWEUD!"he came running in and round house kicking North Ireland in the head then began to beat him up with a leek while saying so many profanitys at him that it would be best is I did not write them down

Slowly Scotland and England came walking in seeing the sight of Wales beating up north Ireland and the shocked faces of everyone in the room sighing

"So that's why he came running and if I had to guess he said the three forbidden words"he said calmly while Scotland nodded

"Ve~germany I'm scared!"he cried

"Mon Ami you should Wales is scary when he's mad remember he's the country that beat new Zealand in rugby, and if I'm correct he's gunna force him to sing his national anthem"he was correct North Ireland cried while doing so while Wales smirked

"And that's why you never mess with Wales "sighed the Kirkland's except for Wales and North


End file.
